Clinical and experimental studies implicate the basal ganglia in trigeminal sensorimotor processes. However, the nature of the role played by the basal ganglia remains unclear. Basis information is lacking concerning input-output interactions between the two neural systems. The proposed research is intended to provide some of this information by describing trigeminal input to the basal ganglia. For these initial studies, attention will be focussed upon the globus pallidus and entopeduncular nucleus. To accomplish this work, standard electrophysiological techniques (eg. extracellular unit recording) will be performed in chronic preparations.